hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 5 (Silly day)
Silly day is the fifth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *NATHAN and Tim dress up as cones puppets. *CHARLI turns and spins making circles. *KELLIE and Chats become laughing clowns. *CHARLI talks to her reflection in the mirror. *TIM, Kellie and Nathan play silly musical games while Kathleen is the judge. *CHARLI plays in the fingers and toes Olympics. *KATHLEEN makes a pinball game. *CHARLI races herself. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about four animals (Charli the lion, Nathan the frog, Tim the penguin and Kathleen the elephant) that race in a silly way together. Gallery Nathan S1 E5.png Charli S1 E5 1.png Kellie S1 E5.png Charli S1 E5 2.png Tim S1 E5.png Charli S1 E5 3.png Kathleen S1 E5.png Charli S1 E5 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E5.png Trivia *This is the first episode to feature Kellie reading a sharing story. Songlets ;Shapes in space Turning, spinning, shuffle and dip Wriggle around and give a little kick. Turning, spinning, shuffle and dip Wriggle around and give a little kick. Turning, spinning, shuffle and dip Wriggle around and give a little kick. Turning, spinning, shuffle and dip Wriggle around and give a little kick. Turning, spinning, shuffle and dip Wriggle around and give a little kick. ;Body move #01 Turning, spinning, making a circle Spinning, turning, making a circle Turn and spin, spin and turn Round and round a beautiful circle. Turning, spinning, making a circle Spinning, turning, making a circle Turn and spin, spin and turn Round and round a beautiful circle. ;Word play Stumble and bumble They can tumble 'Cause they're always in a jumble Twirling around, never a frown Stumble and bumble, the laughing clowns. Stumble and Bumble, they can tumble 'Cause they're always in a jumble Twirling around, never are frown Stumble and Bumble, the laughing clowns. Stumble and Bumble, they can tumble 'Cause they're always in a jumble Twirling around, never are frown Stumble and Bumble, the laughing clowns. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Filler song Ready Or Not ;Making music Come one, come all Come, gather round And join us for the games We'll have lots of fun 'Cause being silly is our aim. Five funny flies flew fairly fast Five funny flies flew fairly fast Five funny flies flew fairly fast. Five funny flies flew fairly fast Five funny flies flew fairly fast Five funny flies flew fairly fast. Five funny flies flew fairly fast Five funny flies flew fairly fast Five funny flies flew fairly fast. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns No songlet ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Sharing stories No songlet Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about cones Category:Ep about puppets Category:Ep about turning & spinning Category:Ep about circles Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about clowns Category:Ep about mirrors Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about olympics Category:Ep about fingers Category:Ep about toes Category:Ep about pinball Category:Ep about racing Category:Ep about zoo Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about penguins Category:Ep about frogs Category:Ep about animals & pets